The overall objective of this project is the determination of the structure and of the function of the glycopeptide regions of collagen and associated proteins of the intercellular matrix. The principal studies to be carried out involve the incorporation of radioactive components (pro, lys, gal, fuc, glcNH2) into the macromolecules secreted by normal human fibroblasts (FS) in culture, and the identification of characterization of these components. Special attention is to be given to the components of the "residue" fraction--the macromolecular fraction which remains attached to the culture flask when the media and the cell layer are removed (and which is assumed to be the necessary specific substrate required by fibroblasts for normal growth). We also plan to initiate a study of the possible participations of the glycopeptide regions of fibroblast plasma membrane glycoproteins in cell-cell adhesion. Studies have been initiated that will focus on the differences between "residue" and media glycoproteins. We are continuing mostly theoretical studies of the fibrillar organization of collagens and of the possible role of the carbohydrate residues.